


Katanas

by amuk



Category: Samurai Champloo
Genre: Comedy, Family, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 09:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1261897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A katana is a lot heavier than she expected. -Mugen, Fuu, Jin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Katanas

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt/Theme: Feb 2 // at least three of my friends are completely mad  
> A/N: I wanted her to learn how to at least defend herself. I want to write a more poignant one for them alter.

“So. This is. A lot. Heavier. Than it looks,” she grunts out, her hands shaking as she stands. The katana is held in position for about two minutes before her arms start to relax. 

“Hey, what do you think you’re doing?” Mugen jerks her arm up as he speaks, frowning. “I thought you wanted to learn.”

“I also want to keep my arms,” Fuu snaps back, focusing on the sword that is almost slipping out of her hands. How do these two even swing this? 

“And your life?” Mugen gives her a flat stare and she sighs. 

Any answer other than yes would have him running away on her. “Yes.”

“Then get to it.” He lies down on the grassy knoll beside her, eating leisurely off a plate she bribed him with. “Start swinging it around.”

“Just swing it around?”

“What else are you going to do with a sword?”

“Okay...” It is a lot easier to swing down than in any other direction—all she has to do is relax and the sword went down. Swinging it side to side, she ignores Mugen’s laughter. So what if he finds it funny, she is still going to learn.

“That isn’t the right way to learn.” Stopping, Fuu looks to her left to find Jin, his expression exhausted. “You should just keep swinging it up and down until you develop enough muscle for it.”

“Really?” Glaring down at Mugen, she kicks a rock at him. “What sort of teacher are you?”

“Hey!” Mugen growls as the rock hit his face, annoyed. “You’re the one who asked.”

Ignoring him, she turns to her other friend. “So, what should I do instead?”

“Not use that katana.”

“Huh?” She looks down at the sword in her hands, confused. “Should I use yours?”

“No.”

“But I need to lear—”

Jin shakes his head, before pulling a small sheath from his belt. In it is a short blade, and dropping Mugen’s sword (he protests), she examines it. It’s a lot lighter than a sword, but still so long. As long her as her forearm, almost.

“A knife?”

“It’s a better size for you. You can also hide it better.” Jin looks away now, a mix between embarrassment and tiredness. “I can teach you a few basic stances with it.”

Smiling, Fuu pulls out the knife. There is no time like the present.


End file.
